


Beast

by astraplain



Category: Gorgeous Carat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with an elaborate lie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007

It started with an elaborate lie. Of course Florian believed it. Even now, more than a year after returning from Morocco, he was still so trusting. It was exhausting sometimes, trying to safeguard that innocence when it was the very thing that tempted Ray the most.

With a growl of frustration, Ray flung the book down, not caring that it scattered the small pile of letters Florian had so neatly lined up on Ray's nightstand. It was his own fault anyway, tempting Ray like that.

Dropping onto his bed, Ray leaned back against the many pillows and closed his eyes, wondering how he was going to survive the next few days, let alone the rest of his life when the one thing he wanted more than air was oblivious to his desire.

And now, dammit it all, Ray was stuck with the lie. Stuck with his fictitious orphanage and a dozen non-existent needy children, every one of which Florian was determined to provide with food, clothing and toys.

Damn, damn, damn! Ray half expected to find the man sitting in a corner knitting them afghans.

And all because, in a moment of inexplicable weakness, Ray had bought that damned toy!

Of the many stupid, incomprehensible things he'd done since he'd first laid eyes on Florian, this had to be the worst. And just because Florian couldn't hold his liquor!

If the blond had gotten just a bit tipsy as Ray had intended, they would have had a night worth remembering. Instead, Florian had ended up in this very bed - giggling, dammit! - and telling Ray about his favorite childhood toy. And damn if Ray hadn't seen the perfect match to Florian's lost beast doll in a toy store window the very next day.

He was so distracted when he arrived home that he didn't think to conceal the package. Ever helpful, Florian took it with the others to be put away and by the time Ray realized what he'd done it was too late.

The sight of Florian standing in the foyer clutching that ugly fairy tale doll was entirely too much for Ray. He brushed off Florian's questions with a few comments about an orphanage and the lie just grew from there.

And now he had a fake orphanage, non-existent children, an ugly doll, and a vibrant, excited Florian.

Some days Ray hated his life.

A knock on his bedroom door didn't improve his mood.

"What?" he bellowed, wondering if he should start drinking now so he'd reach oblivion that much faster.

"Ray?" Florian peered around the door, a bit uncertain of his welcome. Ray's tone had surprised him. "Are you not feeling well?" Florian stepped fully into the room and closed the door before moving closer to check Ray's temperature. Oddly enough, he still carried the doll.

"No fever. Do you have a headache?"

Ray shook his head, fighting back the urge to tell his idiot companion just which part of him was aching.

"You're sure? No weakness, congestion or fatigue?" Florian rattled off the list as he leaned over Ray to fuss with his pillows, laying the doll aside momentarily. When he was done he picked up the toy again, looking at it with a smile.

"You know the story, don't you? Beauty and the Beast?" He sat on the edge of the mattress, his hip pressed lightly against Ray's leg as he fussed with the doll, primping it's hair and clothing. "I cried when the beast changed, you know. Sobbed like a baby. That's why my mother bought the thing for me. She hated it, of course. She wanted me to have the prince doll instead, but I refused."

Florian looked up at Ray and his smile was not the innocent little upturn that Ray was used to. Instead it was almost... seductive. The expression that matched it was knowing and not at all familiar.

"You drive me to distraction, you know. Always growling and showing your claws as if I wouldn't see the real you behind the facade." Florian shifted, suddenly, leaning dangerously close. "My beast."

"What...are...?" There was no point in finishing the question when his mouth had something better to do. Florian tasted sweet and innocent, as Ray knew, but there were hints of other things too... dashes of wild and seductive and overtones of need and desire with just the slightest bit of fear in the mix. Ray felt drunk just from one taste.

Never, never had he imagined his sweet temptation like this, eyes glittering with the reflection of Ray's every desire. Hands warm and strong and so, so sure.

Ray wasn't passive for long, reaching up to help Florian push away bothersome fabric and find the silken flesh beneath. They wrestled the fabric and each other as temptation gave way to more tangible concerns.

Ray shifted, taking Florian with him so the blond was fully beneath him, his body warm and eager as he reached up for Ray, urging him on with soft lips and softer sounds.

Ray wanted everything at once, overcome with greed at the sight and sound and taste of the man beneath him. He shifted left abruptly, sliding off of Florian, but still holding him.

Understanding, Florian grinned and slid down, kissing and nibbling a trail downward smiling at Ray's eager reactions. He teased and tormented Ray as long as they both could stand it, neither of them able to resist temptation long enough to be truly cruel.

Instead, Florian cast a glance up at Ray before opening his mouth and plunging down, surprising them both when he took Ray in fully. Ray's hands clutched at his hair, pulling it painfully, but Florian barely noticed as he tried to drive his lover to distraction.

It couldn't last long of course, not when they'd both wanted this so desperately for so long. Florian demanded Ray's release and consumed every last bit of it before dropping back to the bed, panting and smiling.

"You!" Ray pounced, not quite ready for another round, but not about to let his innocent Florian get away with such behavior unchallenged. "You've been tempting me all this time! And then you do that!" Ray grinned and threw his body over Florian's, mock-wrestling him. "You're the beast."

"Why thank you," Florian laughed as Ray rubbed his stubbly chin along the blond's side while Ray slid down Florian's body. He was clearly intent on returning Florian's favor, but the older man stopped him. "You know what I want."

A moment of uncomfortable silence passed between them as Ray fought his guilt over Azura and what he'd done to Florian. Could Ray really...

"Ow!" he protested when Florian tapped him on the head. "Beast."

"You're just jealous. If you want to be the beast that badly..." Florian spread his legs and gave Ray a look that was pure challenge. There was fear, barely visible in those eyes, but Ray saw the resolve and the want there as well.

Damn Azura to hell.

Determined, Ray pushed aside all the negatives and reached for this beloved temptation, kissing and tormenting him until Florian knew nothing but need. Only then did Ray touch him there.

When they finally came together, Florian's pain was chased away by movement, sounds, smells and tastes. Ray filled his body and his senses, blocking out even thought as he pushed Florian harder towards his pleasure.

The climax was nothing Florian had expected - no pain or sense of shame. It was glorious and left him tingling and sated in a way he'd never been. Barely able to move, he shifted his head to press a kiss against Ray's face, bearing the weight of Ray's limp body happily as his awareness slipped away.

As Ray's consciousness faltered, he had last one moment of clarity: they each had a bit of the beast in them.

::end::


End file.
